deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Reverse-Flash
Reverse-Flash is a character from DC Comics, sometimes referred as "Professor Zoom" due to his outfit's design being copied by Zoom. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Professor Zoom VS Dio Brando (Abandoned) * Goku Black vs Reverse-Flash * Reverse-Flash VS Infinite * Sonic vs Reverse-Flash Battle Record |-|Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the number of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: * Losses: * Draws: 'Possible Opponents' * Apocalypse * Bowser * Dark Samus (Metroid) * Kang the Conqueror * Metal Sonic * Shadow the Hedgehog * Sonic the Hedgehog * Ultimecia (Final Fantasy) * Wario * Vegeta (Dragon Ball) * Yuuki Terumi (BlazBlue) *dialga Bio Professor Zoom is the first villain to call himself the Reverse-Flash, arch-nemesis to Barry Allen. Born in the 25th Century, he is a time-traveler who attempts to destroy everything the Flash has ever stood for through murder and deceit. Barry's twin Malcolm Thawne is his ancestor. In Flash: Rebirth he is established as the progenitor of the Negative Speed Force. He has been a member of the Black Lantern Corps, White Lantern Corps, and the Secret Society of Super-Villains. Death Battle Info (Fanon) Pre-Crisis & Post-Crisis *Real Name: Eobard Thawne *Aliases: Black Flash (as a Black Lantern) *Gender: Male *Affiliations: formerly Secret Society of Super-Villains, Black Lantern Corps, White Lantern Corps *Height: 5'11" *Weight: 179 lbs (81 kg) Powers *Negative Speed Force Generation **Superhuman Speed **Superhuman Agility **Superhuman Reflexes **Superhuman Stamina **Superhuman Durability **Accelerated Healing **Cosmic Awareness **Dimensional Travel **Electricity Generation ***Speed Force Negation ***Negative Speed Force Infection ***Memory Absorption **Enhanced Senses **Intangibility **Age Alteration **Sonic booms & shockwaves from the snap of his finger **Time Travel ***Reality Alteration **Vortex Creation via spinning motions Abilities *Genius-Level Intellect (Think much quicker than normal humans) *Hand-to-Hand Combat *Tactical Analysis Paraphernalia Equipment *Reverse-Flash Suit New 52 and Rebirth (Current) *Real Name: Eobard Thawne *Gender: Male *Affiliations: formerly Secret Society of Super-Villains, Acolytes of Zoom, partner of the Flash (Barry Allen) *Height: 5'11" *Weight: 179 lbs (81 kg) Powers *Negative Speed Force Generation **Superhuman Speed **Superhuman Agility **Superhuman Reflexes **Superhuman Stamina **Superhuman Durability **Absolute Existence **Cosmic Awareness **Dimensional Travel **Electricity Generation ***Electromagnetism ***Negative Speed Force Infection **Enhanced Senses **Intangibility **Regeneration ***Immortality ***Ressurrection **Retrocognition **Time Deceleration **Time Travel ***Reality Alteration **Vortex Creation via spinning motions Abilities *Deception *Genius-Level Intellect (Think much quicker than normal humans) *Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced) *Historiography *Intimidation *Leadership *Mechanical Engineering *Multilingualism (English, Nahuatl, Spanish, and Zulu) *Pedagogy *Expertise in Temporal Mechanics *Tactical Analysis Paraphernalia Equipment *Reverse-Flash Suit *Costume Ring *Power-Theft Glove (formerly) Lightning Colours *The Blue Shift Chart shows how fast the colour lightnings are, rank from Red (slowest) to Indigo (fastest) **'Red' (Reverse-Flash's colour) **Orange **Yellow **Green **Blue **Indigo Feats *Established the chain of events learning to the Flash's creation. *Became a living paradox when the Flash created an alternate timeline where Eobard did not kill his mother. Flaws * Incredibly haughty. Constantly underestimates his opponents and overestimates himself. *Suffers from a connection flux with the Speed Force. He can momentarily lose his powers if he loses enough electricity and can be slowed down by cold temperatures. *His insanity *Been tagged by Superman *Left himself open to get killed by Thomas Wayne in the Flashpoint timeline. *Easily killed by Doctor Manhattan *Due to his red colour Lightning, he is the slowest flash (According to the Blue Shift Chart) Gallery flash2.png|Wait, What? (Yandere Confirmed) Videos Trivia * His obsession with Flash is so high, that he's capable of ruining his life with the simple excuse to spend time with him (we knew it, this means Reverse-Flash is a yandere). Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Air Manipulator Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Combatants with Magnetic Abilities Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Comic Book Characters Category:DC Comics Characters Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Evil Counterparts Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Injustice characters Category:Male Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Psychopaths Category:Pure Evil Category:Supervillains Category:Time Manipulators Category:Time Travelers Category:Villains Category:Warner Bros. Characters